


Demonstration

by bloodandcream



Series: The more the merrier [28]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Jody, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Beta Donna, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Multi, Omega Dean, Omega Sam, PWP, Pegging, Polyamory, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 23:59:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4369382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam never talked much during sex, not like Dean, but he was noisy once you wound him up. Donna had been part of their now fourway relationship for several months, but this was the first heat cycle that they’d all been sexually intimate. Jody was having way too much fun showing her the ropes. The boys could be a bit much to handle when they went in to heat together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Demonstration

“Are you sure that’s going to fit in there?”

Jody laughed at how concerned Donna was. It was sweet, and kind of adorable. “Oh yeah, trust me. That’s not even the biggest one I’ve used on him.”

Donna shrugged and nudged her hips forward, slowly rocking the strap on into Dean.

“You just need to work him open on the shaft and when he starts pushing himself back, the knot’ll pop in.”

Donna nodded, paying rapt attention to Jody’s instruction, her blond hair swaying in a pony tail.

Dean groaned and reached back, patting Donna’s hand where it rested on his hip. “Come on sweetheart, m’not made of glass.”

“You got it.”

Jody watched Donna picking up her pace, wide hips rolling and hands gripping onto Dean. She was still holding back, the cutest look of concentration on her face, tits bouncing when she thrust deep enough to press the knot against Dean’s rim and earn an enthusiastic ‘fuck yeah’.

Sam whined and pushed back against Jody. Rubbing circles on his lower back, Jody slid her toy into him deeper and swiveled. “Easy big boy, I got you.”

His broad tan back arched sinuously as he rolled his hips, working himself on her toy. Sam never talked much during sex, not like Dean, but he was noisy once you wound him up. Donna had been part of their now fourway relationship for several months, but this was the first heat cycle that they’d all been sexually intimate. Jody was having way too much fun showing her the ropes. The boys could be a bit much to handle when they went in to heat together. 

Sam and Dean were on their knees, shoulders almost bumping for how close they were, Donna and Jody behind them so Jody could walk the beta through her first artificial knotting with a hands on demonstration. Dean had dropped onto his shoulders, face pressed into the blankets strewn around the living room floor, one hand reaching down to jerk himself off as Donna leaned onto his hips and jack rabbited into him.

Jody took her time working Sam into a frenzy, she liked it when she could reduce the omega to a whimpering begging mess. Maybe she was just a little bit of a dominating alpha, just a pinch. Angling over Sam’s back to curl an arm beneath him and grip his cock, squeezing tight and dragging slow with her thrusts, Jody kissed the furrow of his spine and licked up between his shoulder blades.

Sam was trembling beneath her, heat breaking out in sweat dripping down tan muscle as he held himself up and swayed his whole body in time with her rhythm, working together. “You’re such a good omega Sam. Should I get you off, let Donna practice some more and knot you too, Dean’ll be hard again in no time, you want to take your brother’s cock too?”

Jody nudged her hips closer, feeling the resistance of his rim giving way to the toy’s knot. He gave a full body shudder and tipped his head to the side tossing long hair over one shoulder and baring his neck to her. Jody didn’t quite reach, stretching along his back, to get to his neck but Sam arched his back down and pressed his shoulders higher, leaning back towards her.

She could hear Dean cursing and Donna groaning next to them but Jody was focused on the slope of Sam’s shoulder offered up to her, the taste of sweat on his skin, the copper of his blood rich in her mouth when her teeth sank in. It was a pity Donna didn’t smell the omegas like she did, like an alpha did, how sweet their heat was and how satisfying a claiming mark that felt like completion. There was a resonance between alpha and omega that the beta wouldn’t know and Jody wished she could share that with her girlfriend.

Sam cried out and Jody felt the knot push in, his blood in her mouth and his cock coming wetly over her hand working him fast. She could tangibly feel his body temperature relent with his climax, the heat radiating off his skin easing. His hair tickled her nose as she laved at the wound on his neck and kissed behind his ear.

Pulling up, Jody smiled at Donna next to her who was staring fascinated at the stretch of Dean’s rim around her pink dildo, the knot buried inside him. Donna was rubbing her fingers around the slicked muscle and massaging his perineum as Dean garbled out something incoherent and drooled on the floor.

“Well isn’t that something.”

Mindful not to pull at her own toy in Sam, Jody leaned over and cupped a hand behind Donna’s neck to pull her in for a kiss. “Told you it would fit. These harnesses easily detach the toy without taking them all the way off, you should leave that in Dean for a while but you don’t have to stay tied. He is a cuddler though.”

“I should get some water. How do I…”

“Here…”

Showing Donna the release for the toy, once freed she patted Dean’s hip and eased him onto his side. He looked heat drunk and sticky, loose limbed as he curled up closer to Sam. Jody liked staying tied to her omega, rubbing his hips and back as she continued to stimulate him with nudging the toy deeper and rocking her hips flush against his ass. Sam pulled Dean in under one arm, kissed his forehead and nosed at his neck. Reaching one of his long arms down, Sam teased at the toy buried in his brother and Dean shivered, sighing contentedly.

Donna came back with water bottles and settled cross legged on the floor, pulling Dean’s head in to her lap and carefully holding up the water bottle for him. It made Jody swell with pride to see her boys so well taken care of, how easily Donna fit into their little group, the affection they shared.

“Here, you should have one of these too.”

Donna held up a water bottle for Jody. “Thanks.”

Sam lowered himself onto his forearms, forehead pressed to the outside of Donna’s thigh. He sighed and pet Dean’s chest. “Man, why do our heats always synch up.”

Dean grunted, basking in the attention. “Snacks first, or round two?”

His cock was already stiffening again. Jody was definitely glad to have a little help with her insatiable omegas.

Donna smiled widely, “Oh snacks first, you betcha.”


End file.
